La Quête: scènes inédites
by Seshat666
Summary: La Quête" aurait dû être la suite de "La Tentation de Perceval", mais je ne l'ai j'ai jamais finie pour différentes raisons. Je vous offre tout de même quelques scènes inédites!


**Quelques explications**:

_J'avais commencé une suite à "La Tentation de Perceval", mais je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite du résultat, je suis incapable de la finir et en plus, c'était également une suite à la fin du livre V, et maintenant que le livre VI a été diffusé, la fic aurait paru un peu redondante… Mais il y a quelques passages que j'aime bien, et pour celles que ça intéresse, je les mets à votre disposition!_

_Pour vous mettre en contexte, l'histoire racontait d'abord la convalescence d'Arthur, son rapprochement avec Perceval, la passation de pouvoir à Lancelot (j'aurais aimé penser à en faire un dictateur moi aussi! XD), et la quête de Perceval –flanqué d'Arthur et de Bohort-, parti à la recherche du Graal jusqu'à Jérusalem. Donc la fic était un espèce de road movie (ou plutôt de road fic) qui servait aussi de prétexte à l'épanouissement de la relation entre Arthur et Perceval._

**SCÈNE 1**:

Après cette petite mise au point avec Guenièvre, Arthur passa par la chambre de Perceval. La porte était grande ouverte, comme d'habitude. Perceval recherchait avant tout la compagnie des autres, et laisser sa porte ouverte était sa façon de s'assurer qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pas très loin.

Le roi croisa les bras et s'accota contre le chambranle de pierre, observant silencieusement Perceval qui était apparemment occupé à ranger… Plutôt inattendu comme vision, lui qui faisait le ménage de sa piaule une fois tous les 36 du mois…

"Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à ranger tout ce fourbi?", fit enfin Arthur.

Perceval se retourna vivement, comme pris en faute. "Sire!… Euh quel fourbi?"

"Eh ben on peut pas dire que vous avez pas le choix… Déjà, les vêtements qui traînent partout, vos jeux de cartes, vos trente six mille jeux de dés –j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous pouvez pas vous contenter d'un seul d'ailleurs- , vos bouquins… Vous vous exercez toujours à lire au fait?"

"Avec tout ce qui s'est passé les derniers mois j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps…", répondit le Gallois, se sentant mauvais élève.

"Dommage! Tiens vous avez sorti votre sac de voyage… Vous allez quelque part?"

Perceval eut un petit sourire contrit. "J'espérais que vous ne me poseriez pas cette question..."

"Vous allez pas encore me bassiner avec cette histoire de retraite et de cabane au Pays de Galles que vous retapez depuis 10 ans, si?", soupira Arthur.

"Nan nan…"

"Vous comptez aller où alors?"

"Chercher le Graal."

Le roi de Logres rit doucement. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette réponse… "Chercher le Graal vous dites? Et où?"

Perceval se retourna et continua à ranger. "J'en sais rien… Partout."

"Je me trompe ou vous comptiez partir en douce en plus? Vous pouvez me regarder quand on parle?"

Le chevalier soupira et se retourna comme on le lui demandait. "Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. Tout fout le camp, je le sais. Karadoc sur le trône c'est pas normal. Et la seule façon de tout régler c'est de trouver le Graal."

"Et votre clan avec Karadoc? Les croustillants, c'est ça?"

"Les SEMI-croustillants."

"Ouais voilà. Vous en faites quoi?"

"Pffff… Vous savez Sire, depuis que Karadoc est devenu roi de Bretagne, notre clan il s'en fiche bien… Et de toute façon, il commence à me traiter comme sa boniche! Karadoc l'avouera jamais, mais il autant d'ambition que sa connasse de femme. Et ça… ça c'est hyper malsain…"

"Ouais j'ai remarqué…"

"Je sers plus à rien moi ici… Alors je préfère partir. Je trouverai peut-être pas le Graal mais au moins vous pourrez pas dire que j'ai rien foutu", expliqua le Gallois, citant les paroles même d'Arthur.

"Vous vous rendez compte que c'est très con de partir comme ça sans savoir où chercher?"

"Je sais…"

"Mais c'est aussi incroyablement courageux."

Le chevalier sourit. "Mais très con!"

"Oui, très con", confirma Arthur en souriant, contaminé comme toujours par le sourire de Perceval. "C'est même tellement con que j'ai pas le choix de venir avec vous en fait, sinon vous allez vous paumer et on vous reverra plus jamais."

"Quoi? Mais vous devez rester ici et vous reposer!"

"Je vais bien Perceval. Et j'en ai marre de regarder les murs de ma piaule en espérant que les choses aillent mieux… Mais vous avez raison. Tout fout le camp… Regardez ce qu'est devenu la Bretagne par ma faute… J'ai fait vœu de trouver le Graal et je vais le trouver. Alors je viens avec vous, que ça vous plaise ou non."

Perceval regarda Arthur. Le chevalier avait retrouvé son roi, celui qu'il suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. "Je dis pas non", fit-il simplement.

**SCÈNE 2**: _Contexte: Passant récupérer Excalibur, Arthur se souvient que l'épée brille plus intensément dans la main de Perceval que dans la sienne, il demande donc à ce dernier d'essayer de la retirer à sa place. Perceval refuse obstinément, et Arthur perd patience._

Comme prévu, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la côte sud. Les montagnes blanches avaient fait place à une forêt, puis à une petite clairière. Une brise fraîche soufflait, apportant avec elle un parfum de sel, signe qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la plage. La nuit était déjà assez avancée alors ils décidèrent tout de même de camper. De toute façon aucun bateau ne partirait de nuit.

Arthur ne fut pas étonné que Perceval ne décoince pas un mot de toute la journée. D'ailleurs, il faisait un très bon travail à l'ignorer superbement, comme un enfant qui boude. Arthur ne lui en voulait pas, c'était à lui qu'il en voulait, et il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir s'excuser de la scène au rocher… Pendant qu'il allumait un petit feu, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Arthur n'avait jamais été porté sur les excuses et il n'était pas non plus très doué dans l'art de les formuler…

"Il n'y a pas d'animaux dangereux ici, n'est-ce pas?", demanda Bohort avec un sourire forcé, tremblant déjà dans ses bottines.

Arthur décida de faire preuve de patience ce soir et il fit de son mieux pour rassurer son compagnon: "Vous voulez rire… C'est une clairière, les animaux ne viennent pas ici, c'est un espace trop ouvert pour eux, ils se sentent pas en sécurité. Même les lapins osent pas s'aventurer ici."

Le chevalier de Gaunes sourit, satisfait des paroles d'Arthur. "Bonne nuit Sire…"

"Bonne nuit Bohort…" Arthur sourit en observant son chevalier s'enfouir totalement sous sa couverture. Il pria très fort qu'une bestiole ne se mette pas à gueuler… Le ronflement discret du chevalier se fit vite entendre et Arthur souffla de soulagement. Il pourrait se concentrer sur ses pathétiques excuses…

Perceval avait installé son lit de fortune loin de lui. Il se tenait immobile près du feu, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Les yeux dans le vague, il observait les flammes oranges, jaunes et blanches lécher le petit bois sec qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les environs. Il se crispa un peu quand Arthur vint s'asseoir près de lui mais ne bougea pas.

Arthur l'examina un moment, cherchant son regard. Mais Perceval l'ignorait toujours alors il se contenta lui aussi d'observer leur feu de camps, cherchant une phrase d'approche intelligente.

"Il fait plutôt frais ce soir non?"

Bon, c'était pas particulièrement intelligent, mais la météo c'était un sujet passe-partout.

Perceval haussa les épaules. "Un peu."

Ah bah au moins il répondait, c'était déjà ça de pris…"Vous avez pas froid avec votre petite chemise de lin là?"

"Un peu."

"Je vous donne mon manteau si vous voulez…"

"Mais après c'est vous qui aurez froid. Gardez-le."

Arthur sourit. "Pas con… Passez votre cape au moins si vous avez froid."

"Non ça va."

"Au prochain village on passera chez un tailleur vous faire faire un manteau pour les nuits fraîches…"

"J'ai pas assez d'argent pour ça Sire…"

"Moi si. Je vous ai pas souvent fait de cadeaux en fait… Il est jamais trop tard pour bien faire."

Perceval daigna enfin regarder Arthur. "Qu'est-ce que Bohort va penser? Un cadeau du roi…"

"Ça tombe bien, je ne suis plus roi. Vous me l'avez bien rappelé cet après-midi…"

Le Gallois regarda Arthur, l'air coupable. "Je suis désolé Sire… En ce qui me concerne vous êtes et serez toujours mon roi… C'est pour ça que je peux pas toucher à cette épée. C'est la vôtre, pas la mienne."

"Je voulais simplement voir si vous étiez capable de la retirer, c'est tout…"

"Je ne veux pas le savoir… Vous êtes le roi, c'est votre épée, c'est tout, c'est comme ça. Vous êtes le seul digne de posséder Excalibur."

"C'est pas ce que Excalibur elle-même semble penser…", remarqua Arthur.

"Sire...", soupira Perceval. Comment faire comprendre à Arthur qu'il ne voulait absolument rien à voir à faire avec cette épée? Pour lui, Excalibur était le symbole de tout ce qui faisait la destinée royale d'Arthur, il ne pouvait donc y toucher sans avoir l'impression de renier ce qui restait encore de cette destinée. Arthur était le roi, point final, et ce même si c'était Léodagan, Karadoc ou Lancelot qui régnaient sur Kaamelott. Aucun ne serait jamais digne d'Arthur, et surtout pas lui.

"Vous avez la tête dure vous…"

"Sauf mon respect Sire, vous aussi…"

"Arrêtez de m'appeler Sire…", répéta Arthur pour une énième fois.

"Comment je devrais vous appeler alors?"

"J'ai un nom: Arthur. Alors appelez-moi par mon nom."

Perceval s'imagina en train de l'appeler par son nom et grimaça. Ça ne passait pas, il avait l'impression de lui manquer de respect…

"J'y arriverai jamais…"

Arthur soupira. Perceval était définitivement bloqué sur cette image qu'il avait de lui de roi parfait et tout puissant… Ce qu'il lui avait balancé au rocher quelques heures plus tôt avait dû lui coûter énormément…

"Pour vous je suis toujours le roi. Et en tant que tel, j'ai toutes les qualités. C'est ça?"

"Oui."

"Même quand je vous gueule dessus, même après toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises vous êtes toujours persuadé que je suis parfait?"

"C'est normal de faire des erreurs. Votre rôle de roi vous met tellement de pression, c'est normal que…"

Arthur leva un doigt pour le faire taire. "Je dois trouver un moyen pour que vous arrêtiez de me voir comme un roi alors. Vous montrer que sans la couronne, sans Excalibur, sans ce foutu manteau de cuir de bourgeois je suis un type normal!"

"Je pense que ça va être plutôt impossible…"

"Alors si je vous comprends bien, quand on aura trouvé le Graal et que…" Arthur baissa la voix. "… et qu'on sera libres de faire ce qui nous chante, vous allez continuer à me servir du Sire à toutes les sauces?"

"Euh… Je suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire…", avoua Perceval après quelques secondes de réflexions qui ne menèrent à rien.

"Bon alors… Imaginez qu'on a une cabane à nous. Votre cabane au Pays de Galles si vous voulez. On a refourgué le Graal, Lancelot est toujours roi, nous on a la foutue paix dans notre baraque tous les deux, et cetera, et cetera…" Arthur s'interrompit. Un peu trop long la mise en situation. Valait mieux couper et oublier les subtilités et les détours:

"Quand on pourra faire la bête à deux dos vous comptez m'envoyer du "Sire?"

Perceval ouvrit de grands yeux. "Ça existe ça une bestiole avec deux dos?"

Arthur soupira. "Non, non c'est une image…"

"Une image de quoi?"

"Une image de rien… Je recommence… Donc, quand on pourra faire youp la boum, est-ce…"

"Youp la boum? C'est pas le jeu où il faut balancer des noix dans…"

"NON", soupira Arthur.

"Ah."

Arthur se frotta les yeux. Il sentait bien que peu importe les charmants euphémismes qu'il lui sortirait, Perceval ne pigerait pas… Valait mieux y aller vraiment franco si il ne voulait pas y passer la nuit…

"Quand je… putain… quand on aura un grand lit à nous deux et que je m'appliquerai à vous rendre heureux sous la ceinture, vous comptez me gémir du "Sire" ou pas?"

Ah. C'est ça que ça voulait dire cette histoire de bête qui aurait deux dos… "Euhhhh…"

"Vous avez pigé là?", demanda Arthur, anxieux, ne voyant pas de signe d'illumination dans les jolis yeux bleus de son chevalier.

"Ouais… ouais… J'ai pigé…", répondit le Gallois dans un petit rire nerveux.

"Et… alors? Oui ou non?"

"Eh ben euh… probable que oui…"

Arthur jeta un œil à Bohort pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours et s'approcha de Perceval. "Ça risque d'être un peu lourd à la longue…"

"Mais j'y peux rien! Je vous ai connu roi et pour moi vous le resterez toujours!"

"Non mais… Vous vous rendez compte qu'à chaque fois je vais avoir l'impression de profiter de vous comme si vous étiez mon sous-fifre?"

"Désolé… Mais vos maîtresses elles vous appelaient pas Sire?"

"Non… Enfin bon laissez tomber… On l'a pas encore trouvé le Graal de toute façon, c'est pas près d'arriver…", fit Arthur avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. "Puis bon, on tâchera de vous faire travailler ça pendant le voyage, ça passera le temps…"

Perceval hocha la tête. Il voyait bien que ça emmerdait Arthur mais il y pouvait rien… "Ah au fait… J'accepte vos excuses."

"Ah. Merci Perceval, c'est gentil…" C'était bien quand il comprenait ses intentions à demi-mot. C'était juste emmerdant qu'il ne comprenne pas TOUT à demi-mot…

**SCÈNE 3**:

Le départ avait été dur pour Bohort. L'idée de rester à Gaunes auprès de Berlewen et des enfants avait évidemment traversé l'esprit du chevalier, mais celui-ci s'était engagé auprès de ses amis et il ne pouvait pas, en son âme et conscience, les laisser aller au devant du danger seuls. Quoique jusqu'à présent, le voyage s'était déroulé sans anicroche! Cette situation heureuse ne risquait pourtant pas de durer puisqu'ils devraient longer les Terres Désertes, le territoire du roi Claudas. À l'étonnement du chevalier, cela ne semblait pas inquiéter Arthur outre mesure:

"Arrêtez de paniquer Bohort, on n'entrera pas sur ses terres. Et puis y'a très peu de chances qu'on rencontre le roi Claudas lui-même, alors calmez-vous", le rassura Arthur à sa façon, ouvrant la marche à travers la Gaule.

"Qui c'est ce Claudas?", demanda Perceval, un peu largué par la conversation.

"Le roi d'une partie de la Gaule de l'ouest. Un connard notoire."

"Ça serait pas le premier connard à croiser notre route non? Pourquoi vous vous excitez Bohort?"

Le chevalier de Gaunes soupira, lassé de la manie du roi de tout prendre à la légère. "Je m'excite parce que le roi Claudas est un homme cruel, et que mon père ainsi que celui de notre roi étaient ses plus farouches ennemis!"

"Le père de Bohort a tué le fils de Claudas durant une joute. Et ce con de Claudas eh bien vous vous imaginez bien qu'il l'a mal pris, alors il a déclenché la guerre contre le royaume de Gaunes. Mon très cher père, Uther Pendragon, voyant tout ce boxon et n'ayant rien à foutre un après-midi s'est dit "_tiens, pourquoi j'irais pas m'en mêler?_". Résultat, il est venu mettre le feu aux villages et aux forêts du territoire de Claudas. C'est pour ça que cette partie de la Gaule s'appelle les Terres Désertes d'ailleurs, question de commémorer le bordel foutu par Pendragon. Du coup il est effectivement possible que Claudas n'apprécie pas l'idée que les enfants du roi Bohort Premier et d'Uther Pendragon foule ses terres", expliqua Arthur.

"Ah", fit simplement Perceval.

"Comme vous dites. Ah. Vous avez entendu Bohort? Perceval a dit "_ah_". Ça veut dire que c'est inutile que vous nous chiiez une pendule, alors laissez-moi crapahuter tranquille, merci."

Bohort se renfrogna. Arthur risquait moins de rire quand ils tomberaient sur le roi Claudas!

"Ne pourrions-nous pas suivre les routes Sire? Ces sentiers sont difficiles à pratiquer… Les averses de ce matin ont rendu la terre boueuse…"

Juste comme Bohort disait ces mots, Perceval glissa et se mangea la gueule en plein dans une énorme flaque de boue.

Il attendait les rires, mais Arthur et Bohort se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever:

"Ça va?", demandèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

"Euh oui… J'ai glissé sur une saloperie de caillou…" Il était couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds. "Bah merde…"

"Vous vous êtes pas raté dites donc…Y'avait pas un lac 200 toises derrière?", demanda Arthur.

"Ah si!", confirma Bohort, passant son mouchoir à son pauvre ami chevalier pour qu'il s'essuie le visage.

"Bon ben allons-y, vous pourrez vous laver Perceval. On en profitera pour casser la graine et dormir un peu, la nuit va tomber bientôt de toute façon."

Ils firent donc demi tour et se rendirent au lac. "Vous savez, il paraît que la boue c'est excellent pour la peau!", jacassait Bohort.

Perceval regarda son compagnon. "Et pour les fringues?"

"Hum…. Un peu moins je suppose!"

"Bon, bah Perceval lavez-vous, Bohort et moi on va tâcher de trouver du bois sec pour faire un feu", annonça Arthur.

"D'accord…", fit Perceval en regardant ses compagnons s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il avait pas raté son coup… Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas regarder où il mettait les pieds…

Comme il devait laver ses vêtements il plongea directement dans l'eau tout habillé. Le temps de faire le trajet jusqu'au lac, la boue avait séché et était beaucoup plus dure à laver au grand dam du Gallois qui frottait sa chemise comme un désaxé. Ses efforts portèrent tout de même fruit et il balança sa liquette sur l'herbe plus loin avant de recommencer son manège avec son pantalon et son caleçon. Ça s'infiltrait partout cette saleté de bouillasse…

Une fois ses vêtements lavés il s'acharna à faire partir les plaques de boue séchées dans ses cheveux et en profita pour patauger et barboter un peu dans l'eau puisqu'il y était, faisant quelques longueurs et plongeant en apnée. Quand il remonta à la surface il fut un peu surpris de tomber sur Arthur, apparemment revenu de sa chasse au petit bois.

"Alors il est bon ce bain?", demanda Arthur avec un grand sourire.

"Ouais ça fait du bien… Pourquoi vous souriez Sire?"

"Je me fous de votre gueule en fait…"

Arthur s'approcha des vêtements abandonnés de Perceval sur la rive et souleva sa chemise humide. "C'est trempé."

"Euh bah oui, je l'ai lavée."

"Vous avez tout lavé. J'imagine que vous avez pas pris d'autres vêtements avec vous dans votre sac de voyage?"

Mince, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce détail en se jetant dans le lac… "Merde."

"C'est le bon mot. Donc là toutes vos fringues sont trempées et vous avez rien d'autre à vous mettre sur le dos. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?"

*

"Ne faites pas l'idiot Perceval, vous allez attraper la crève! Sortez de l'eau!", essayait de le persuader Bohort qui gesticulait sur la rive.

"Non!"

"Mais enfin nous sommes entre hommes! Il n'y a pas de gêne à avoir!"

"J'voudrais bien vous y voir!", cria Perceval.

En désespoir de cause, Bohort se tourna vers le roi que la situation n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter le moins du monde. "Sire, aidez-moi à le raisonner au lieu de ne rien faire! Il va attraper une pneumonie s'il reste là!"

Le Breton haussa les épaules. "Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai déjà essayé de le convaincre. Mais vous le connaissez, C'EST UN FOUTU CABOCHARD!", gueula Arthur vers Perceval.

Ce dernier soupira et partit faire quelques brasses pour se réchauffer. La nuit était tombée et s'annonçait plutôt fraîche…

*

Bohort avait abandonné tout espoir de faire sortir son ami du lac et sur ordre d'Arthur il avait fini par aller se coucher.

Arthur quant à lui toléra l'entêtement de Perceval jusqu'à ce que le ronflement de Bohort se fasse entendre et il se leva enfin de la bûche sur laquelle il était assis pour aller se planter sur la rive.

"Bon, y'en a marre de vos enfantillages Perceval, sortez."

"Non."

Arthur soupira et alla tâter les vêtements abandonnés de son chevalier. Ils étaient encore trop humides…. "Allez sortez, vos fringues sont quasi sèches!", mentit-il.

"Non!"

L'ancien roi de Bretagne croisa les bras et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en considérant son chevalier tout seul au milieu du lac.

"Je vous savais pas si pudique…"

"Moi non plus tiens…"

"Mais faites pas votre femme à la fin! C'est ridicule!"

"M'en fous!"

Arthur laissa sortir un râle rageur. "Je vous avertis Perceval, si vous sortez pas dans trois secondes je viens vous chercher! Et je vais me faire un plaisir de vous faire boire la tasse au passage!"

Le Gallois haussa les épaules.

"Bon bah vous l'aurez voulu…", fit Arthur, se déshabillant.

Perceval baissa instinctivement la tête et la releva quand Arthur s'approcha de lui à la nage. Ça commençait à devenir un peu embarrassant cette histoire…

"Putain elle est glacée… Je sais pas comment vous faites, mais si vous sortez pas vous allez attraper la mort, alors vous arrêtez de vous conduire comme un gosse et vous me suivez sans rechigner sur la rive!"

"Non."

Arthur soupira. Perceval était vraiment le champion toutes catégories des emmerdeurs…

"Mais de quoi vous avez peur nom de nom?! Vous avez une difformité? On vous a humilié quand vous étiez gosse? Quoi?"

"Mais non…"

"Alors quoi? C'est moi qui vous gêne je parie? Vous voulez pas que je vous vois à poil?"

"Bah euh oui…", avoua le Gallois.

Le fils de Pendragon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. "Vous devrez y passer un jour ou l'autre mon p'tit père, vous le savez ça…"

"Oui mais non… Dans le contexte là je peux pas, essayez de piger!"

"Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez? Quel contexte?"

"Eh ben… Je voudrais pas que vous ayez des images en tête après coup…"

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il était dur à suivre… "Des images de quoi? De vous à poil? Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre?"

"Bah c'est pour vous faciliter les choses, vous aider à résister quoi…"

"Vous vous pensez irrésistible ou quoi?", blagua Arthur. Devant la mine légèrement déconfite de son chevalier, il s'empressa de lui assurer que c'était une plaisanterie. "Non mais soyez un peu logique. On est tous les deux à poil dans un lac, je me tiens à 30 pouces de vous. Si je dois craquer ça sera maintenant, et pas après vous avoir vu à poil."

"J'avais pas pensé à ça…", admit Perceval, mal à l'aise.

"J'ai qu'à tendre la main si j'ai envie de vous toucher… Et pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, j'en ai vraiment très envie. Alors si vous voulez absolument m'aider et me préserver des risques de vous désirer, il vaudrait mieux que vous acceptiez de sortir maintenant. OK?"

"….OK."

*

"Ça va?", demanda Arthur à son chevalier qui grelottait sous sa couverture. Comme les vêtements de Perceval n'étaient pas encore secs, Arthur lui avait prêté sa chemise pour l'aider à se réchauffer un peu mais apparemment ça ne fonctionnait pas des masses…

"Je me les gèle…", gémit le Gallois en claquant des dents.

"Vous pourrez pas dire qu'on vous a pas averti…"

Perceval grommela, faisant sourire Arthur. Ce dernier écarta sa couverture, lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre. "Venez…"

"Euh… mais Bohort?"

"Eh ben Bohort on lui expliquera qu'il fallait vous tenir au chaud pour éviter que vous finissiez avec une crève… Il va comprendre et il se fera pas d'idées, vous en faites pas…"

Perceval hocha la tête et vint se glisser sous la couverture d'Arthur, dos contre sa poitrine. Arthur enlaça le corps tremblotant de son chevalier et frictionna ses bras pour le réchauffer.

"Ça va mieux?"

"Oui…", confirma Perceval. Il n'avait plus froid, grâce à la chaleur d'Arthur, à leurs deux couvertures et au feu qui crépitait. Il continuait pourtant à frissonner légèrement. Le Gallois comprit que c'était l'émoi... C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi près d'Arthur, et il devait avouer que ça le troublait un tout petit peu… Ça ne s'arrangea pas quand le roi embrassa tendrement sa nuque.

"Sire…", gronda le chevalier.

"Désolé, pas pu m'en empêcher… Je me tiens tranquille, promis. Dormez… On a encore une longue route devant nous…", chuchota Arthur, le nez enfoui au creux du cou de son chevalier.

"Bonne nuit Sire…"

Perceval profita de l'instant aussi longtemps qu'il le put jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne le ravir.

* * * * * * *

À son réveil, Bohort fut quelque peu surpris de la disposition de ses deux compagnons. Il déduisit logiquement que Arthur avait voulu éviter l'hypothermie à leur ami Perceval et se força à ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait que quelque clochait dans ce tableau. Il ne fit donc pas de commentaire lorsque les deux finirent par se réveiller et cacha ses questionnements derrière sa bonne humeur habituelle.

"Vous avez bien dormi?"

"Comme un mort!", répondit Arthur en s'étirant, frais comme une rose.

"Et vous Perceval?"

Ce dernier lui répondit par une série d'éternuements.

"Je vous l'avais dit que vous attraperiez froid! Personne ne m'écoute jamais…"

"Bon bon bon… Au lieu de jouer les martyrs préparez donc à bouffer Bohort. Ça va Perceval?", demanda Arthur à son chevalier qui avait entrepris de passer ses vêtements maintenant secs. Il ne devait pas être tout à fait réveillé parce qu'il était en train d'enfiler sa chemise à l'envers. "Attendez je vais vous aider…"

Le Gallois le remercia pour l'aide et lui rendit sa chemise.

"C'était normal", lui assura Arthur en l'enfilant. "En plus elle a votre odeur maintenant…", murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Perceval sentit la chair de poule de poule le prendre. Ce que c'était bon d'être amoureux…

"Ahem…", fit Bohort après quelques secondes d'observation de ses deux amis. "Le petit déjeuner est prêt…" Il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche…

Ils déjeunèrent de pain et de viande froide ce matin-là. Il leur faudrait s'arrêter dans un village bientôt avant de manquer de vivres. Après avoir mangé ils reprirent leur route tranquillement faisant régulièrement des pauses pour Perceval qui était pris de quintes de toux en plus des éternuements. Arthur posait sa main sur le front de son chevalier à intervalles réguliers pour vérifier sa température. Comme il le craignait elle augmentait.

À la nuit tombée Perceval n'était plus en état de continuer de marcher mais heureusement ils trouvèrent un petit village dans lequel s'arrêter. Il n'y avait pas d'auberge alors le trio s'installa dans une grange.

"J'ai froid… j'ai chaud… ça tourne… "

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Arthur est parti faire chauffer de l'eau et cueillir du thym pour vous faire une bonne tisane, ça vous aidera à vous remettre sur pieds!", promit Bohort avec un grand sourire, veillant sur son ami pendant l'absence d'Arthur. Le chevalier de Gaunes posa sa main sur le front de son ami. "Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre!"

"Si jamais je calanche avant qu'Arthur revienne vous pouvez lui faire un message de ma part?"

"Ne dites pas de sottises mon ami! Ce n'est qu'une malheureuse grippe, vous n'allez pas en mourir!"

"Bohort, s'il vous plait…"

Le chevalier de Gaunes leva les yeux au ciel. "Je transmettrai le message si cela peut vous faire plaisir…"

"Dites à Arthur que… que je suis désolé… je sais que je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'on se connaît… je suis désolé de n'avoir servi à rien et d'être parti comme un ingrat fonder ce clan autonome… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand il aurait eu besoin… et surtout dites-lui… dites-lui que je l'aime… que je l'aime si fort…"

"Euh je lui dirai…", promit Bohort.

"Dire quoi?", demanda Arthur qui débarquait avec une tasse de tisane chaude.

"Ses dernières paroles avant de partir vers l'au-delà…"

"Pffff…Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre…" Le breton s'assit près du chevalier et le redressa pour le faire boire.

"Sire… Je suis désolé… J'aurais tellement voulu trouver le Graal avec vous… et qu'ensuite on puisse être ensemble… j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir faire l'am…"

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux et lui ficha la tasse entre les lèvres de force. "Il est en plein délire…", fit-il avec un petit rire nerveux, regardant Bohort.

"Oui, je vois cela…", répondit Bohort, cachant son scepticisme derrière un sourire tout aussi faux que celui d'Arthur.

Ce dernier fit tout boire le contenu de la tasse au chevalier et tendit la tasse à Bohort. "Vous voulez bien aller en chercher d'autre? Merci…"

Il attendit que Bohort se soit éloigné et donna une pichenette sur le nez de Perceval.

"Aie…!"

"Maintenant vous la bouclez, c'est pigé? Je vous interdit de dire un seul mot pour le reste de la soirée!"

"Mais Sire…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais! Vous venez de faire une giga bourde là! Heureusement que je peux foutre ça sur le compte de la fièvre… Sachez que si vous étiez pas malade vous vous en prendriez une, et pas qu'une petite!"

Perceval fit la moue comme un enfant pris en faute. Bohort revint avec une seconde dose de tisane au thym qu'Arthur fit boire au malade. Il veilla discrètement (c'est-à-dire en essayant le plus possible d'avoir l'air désintéressé) sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et parti se coucher ensuite.

**SCÈNE 4**:

Ils arrivèrent de nuit dans la ville de Rome. Les rues presque désertes étaient éclairées par un mince clair de lune et des torches disséminées le long des rues pavées.

"Mon royaume pour un bon lit moelleux!", pleurnichait Bohort en se traînant les pieds. "Je suis éreinté… Allons-nous stopper bientôt Sire?"

"Un peu de courage Bohort, on arrive." Arthur les mena à l'auberge de Gambrinus dont il connaissait bien le propriétaire. Du moins si l'établissement n'avait pas changé de mains depuis son départ de Rome… Arthur s'aperçu avec plaisir que ce n'était pas le cas et salua chaleureusement son ami.

"Gambrinus!"

"Arturus? Putain c'est toi? Qu'est-ce que t'as grossi!"

"La vie de roi c'est pas la même chose que la vie dans la milice!", rit Arthur, faisant l'accolade à son vieil ami.

"Tu m'étonnes, tu m'étonnes! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Rome?"

"Petit voyage d'agrément!"

"Ahhh je vois… On vient faire visiter à tes copains bretons!"

Arthur sourit et prit Perceval et Bohort par le cou comme deux bon potes. "Je te présente Perceval du Pays de Galles et Bohort de Gaunes!"

"Enchanté les gars! Bon alors j'imagine que vous voulez des chambres?"

"Une chambre à trois ou quatre lit oui, selon ce que t'as de disponible."

Gambrinus attrapa son livre de réservations et le feuilleta. "Mmm… Ça sera pas évident de vous trouver une place, ça grouille de touristes… Bon, j'ai plus de chambres à trois lits… Ni de chambre à quatre… Beaucoup de familles qui viennent… Aucune chambre simple de libre non plus… Beaucoup de couples en voyage de noces aussi… Il me reste deux chambres de deux lits."

Le breton grimaça et regarda ses chevaliers. "On va quand même pas payer pour deux chambres, on se partagera un des deux lits c'est tout."

"Une chambre alors… parfait!" Gambrinus gribouilla dans son registre et prit la clé correspondante à la chambre. "Voilà mes p'tits gars!"

"Merci Gambrinus!"

Ils montèrent à la chambre qui était particulièrement cossue. Arthur ne les avait pas emmenés dans le bouiboui du coin… De toute façon en qualité d'ami Gambrinus lui ferait une petite ristourne…

Bohort se laissa tomber sur un des lits en soufflant. Arthur fit la même chose sur l'autre lit après avoir allumé des chandelles. Perceval regarda la scène, un peu confus. Et lui, il allait dormir avec qui? Il avait évidemment très envie de dormir avec Arthur, mais après ce qu'il avait apparemment confié à Bohort dans son délire fiévreux en Gaule, il valait mieux ne pas donner d'autres occasions au chevalier de Gaunes de se poser des questions…

"Ça vous emmerde si je partage le lit avec vous Bohort?"

Arthur tiqua mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

"Bien sûr que non!", fit Bohort, avenant comme toujours.

L'ancien roi de Logres se releva. "Bon bah j'ai la dalle… Je vais chercher quelque chose à grailler. Vous venez avec moi Perceval?"

Celui-ci comprit d'après le regard d'Arthur qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. "Euh oui d'accord…"

Perceval s'étonna qu'Arthur ne dise pas un mot en descendant aux cuisines et commençait à penser qu'il voulait vraiment que son aide pour porter les plateau mais Arthur l'arrêta dans le couloir menant à leur chambre.

"J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous voulez dormir avec Bohort. Pour une fois qu'on a l'occasion de dormir ensemble, je comprend pas pourquoi vous saisissez pas l'opportunité."

"Ça serait un peu euh comment on dit déjà…"

"Quoi?"

"Quand on s'inflige à soi-même un truc pas marrant. Euh… Fétichiste?"

"Non, masochiste."

"Ouais c'est ça. Ça serait un peu masochiste de dormir avec vous sans pouvoir… enfin dormir dans vos bras… En plus ces derniers temps j'arrête pas de rêver…"

Arthur s'accota au mur de pierre. "Vous rêvez à quoi?"

"À vous…", répondit honnêtement Perceval.

À lui? Eh ben…"Vous m'aviez pas dit ça… Et qu'est-ce qui se passe dans vos rêves?"

"C'est privé."

Arthur soupira. "Pfff… Ça c'est du sadisme, c'est infliger un truc pas marrant à autrui par plaisir!"

"Je vous inflige rien."

"Si. Vous me dites qu'il y a un truc vraiment très intéressant que vous pourriez me dire mais vous décidez de pas le faire! C'est sadique."

"J'y avais pas pensé, désolé…", s'excusa le Gallois.

"Bon bah racontez-moi alors."

"Non mais c'est privé je vous dis."

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, comme toujours avec son chevalier qui avait un véritable don pour le faire écumer. "Racontez-moi! C'est un ordre!"

"Ah non c'est vache ça!", s'écria Perceval, outré.

"Hé oui! J'abuse pas souvent de mon autorité mais là j'ai envie. Allez, crachez le morceau!"

"Bon d'accord… Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je trouve ça vraiment mais vraiment salaud votre petit abus de pouvoir là…"

"Oui, oui c'est maaaaal, j'ai honte. Balancez maintenant."

"Je rêve que…"

"Ouiii?"

"Je rêve qu'on trouve le Graal voilà."

"Vous mentez très mal Perceval."

"Mais je mens pas!"

"Oh que si!"

"Mais non! On devrait y retourner là, Bohort doit se demander ce qu'on fout…"

"Il attendra Bohort. On retournera pas à la chambre avant que vous m'ayez raconté."

"Bah vous devez vous en douter quoi, je vais pas vous faire un dessin enfin…", fit Perceval. C'était gênant quoi, il allait pas lui raconter ça dans le couloir d'une auberge!

"Mais moi j'ai envie de l'entendre de votre bouche sinon c'est nul!", insista Arthur.

"C'est vous qui êtes sadique en fait!", s'exclama le chevalier de Galles.

"Y'a pas moyen de parler avec vous… Moi je laisse tomber, je vous raconte plus rien. Pour le reste du voyage vous discuterez avec Bohort tiens..."

Oui bon, c'était de la manipulation, et il savait que Perceval allait tomber directement dans le panneau, naïf et anxieux de bien faire et de lui plaire comme d'habitude… Mais il se taperait les remords plus tard une fois que le chevalier lui aurait dit ce qu'il voulait savoir.

"Non mais c'est bon, je vais vous dire... Je rêve de cette nuit-là à Kaamelott… Sauf que dans mon rêve, c'est vraiment vous à ma porte… Et euh… enfin on va jusqu'au bout cette fois quoi… C'est tout."

"C'est déjà beaucoup…"

"C'est marrant parce que… quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression que ça vient vraiment d'arriver… Mais ça dure jamais longtemps."

"Je vois… Ça doit être frustrant à la longue…"

"Très…", avoua Perceval d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Arthur regarda son petit chevalier. En cet instant il pouvait ressentir la souffrance de Perceval qui s'efforçait de se tenir loin de lui par devoir pour la quête du Graal, et pas du tout par manque d'envie...

Arthur commençait à se pencher pour lui donner un baiser quand Bohort débarqua soudainement: "Ah vous êtes là. Il y a longtemps que vous êtes partis, je commençais à me demander ce que vous fabriquiez. Je meurs de faim!"

*

Arthur n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud à son goût. C'était curieux ça déjà. Quand il était revenu en Bretagne après son cursus militaire il croyait qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce temps gris et froid, et maintenant qu'il était en Italie, il trouvait la chaleur à peine supportable… Comme quoi. Les gens et les temps changent…

Putain quelle foutue chaleur! Le Breton retira sa chemise de nuit et repoussa un peu les couvertures. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses deux chevaliers. Apparemment ils avaient été moins cons que lui vu la couette qui gisait déjà par terre. Pour une fois Bohort ne ronflait pas, il dormait sur le dos, mains croisées sur le ventre, un sourire de bienheureux sur la gueule. Perceval lui dormait en chien de fusil, soudé à son oreiller comme un enfant qui serre son nounours. Arthur l'observa un moment en souriant. Adorable… Il se résolut finalement à imiter ses deux chevaliers et ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil finirait par le prendre…

L'ancien roi de Logres comprit qu'il devrait peut-être remettre ses beaux projets de dormir à plus tard quand Perceval se mit à parler dans son sommeil. Enfin parler c'était un grand mot. Il marmonnait plutôt. C'était plutôt incompréhensible, sauf quelques mots par ci par là. De ce que Arthur pouvait en tirer, Perceval rêvait de lui. Et à le voir commencer à s'agiter et à gémir, ce n'était pas un rêve innocent…

Cette vision ne manqua pas de faire son petit effet sur Arthur, et ça ne s'arrangea pas non plus quand son chevalier se mit à remuer contre son oreiller. "Euh ouais bon…" Le Breton n'était pas particulièrement féti… masochiste, alors il étira le bras vers Perceval et secoua doucement son épaule pour le réveiller. "Hé…"

Le Gallois sortit péniblement de son sommeil et de son rêve, papillotant des yeux. Il dévisagea Arthur d'un air perplexe et se tourna vers Bohort couché près de lui.

"C'était un rêve…", cru bon de lui expliquer Arthur devant l'air perdu du chevalier. Il avait l'air de se demander pourquoi ce n'était pas lui à ses côtés dans le lit…

"Ah… Ah ouais…"

"Comme d'habitude?"

"Hum oui…", avoua le chevalier après un moment d'hésitation.

Arthur en sourit et l'invita à venir le rejoindre dans son lit.

"Non merci… Ça ira."

"Non merci? Allez venez, Bohort dort, ça craint rien."

"Nonononononon…"

"Mais si allez… Le temps d'un câlin, juste quelques minutes. Vous retournerez dans votre lit après."

Perceval secoua énergiquement la tête.

"Bah pourquoi?"

"Parce que je peux pas!"

"Pourquoi vous pouvez pas?"

"Parce que… parce que."

Arthur roula des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait… Un soupir exaspéré plus tard, le Breton se levait pour tirer son chevalier têtu hors de son lit.

"Nonononon!"

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'arracha au lit. "Arrêtez de vous conduire comme un gamin à la fin!", ronchonna Arthur. Celui-ci comprit la raison de la réticence de Perceval à venir le rejoindre quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas lâché son oreiller et qu'il le tenait stratégiquement placé... "C'est normal hein…", fit Arthur avec un grand sourire.

"Oui je sais…"

"Soyez pas gêné, pas avec moi."

"Mais ça a rien à voir, vous le savez…"

"Il est trop tard pour les images là, j'en ai déjà plein la tête… Vous le lâchez votre oreiller?", demanda doucement Arthur.

Perceval soupira et consentit à le laisser de côté. Pour ne pas gêner son chevalier Arthur ne fit pas de commentaire et lutta pour ne pas baisser le regard. Surtout ne pas baisser le regard…

Le Gallois se glissa dans le lit et remonta les draps sous l'œil amusé de l'ancien souverain. Arthur l'enjamba et se plaça dans son dos avant de l'enlacer. "On est bien…", remarqua-t-il.

"Je crève de chaud."

"Forcément avec la couverture ça aide pas…"

"Je sais…"

Arthur promena son nez sur l'épaule nue de son chevalier. "Non mais je comprends, ça va…"

"Si c'était vraiment le cas vous m'auriez pas fait monter dans votre pageot…"

"Je suis un sadique moi, vous le savez bien… Je voulais juste un câlin, je vous laisse retourner dans votre lit après… Laissez-moi quelques minutes…"

Perceval soupira. C'était lui ou Arthur était de moins en moins coopératif?

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à soupirer?"

"Vous m'aidez pas… vous m'aidez pas du tout…"

"Vous m'aidez pas non plus figurez-vous…"

Le Gallois fronça les sourcils. C'était une blague ou quoi? Il faisait pourtant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour leur faciliter les choses! "Mais j'ai rien fait moi!", s'écria-t-il à voix basse.

"Quand vous gémissez dans votre sommeil ça m'aide pas du tout…"

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi?"

"Rien, c'est vrai", concéda Arthur. "Mais y'a pas que ça… Votre façon de jouer la vierge effarouchée ça va pas du tout, ça a tout l'effet contraire…"

"Je pige pas…"

"Comment vous dire… En essayant si désespérément de m'épargner vous attirez l'attention précisément sur ce qui faut pas… Vous auriez pas joué les prudes avec votre oreiller, j'aurais même pas remarqué!"

"C'est ma faute quoi."

Arthur soupira. "Non… Excusez-moi. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé Perceval… C'est juste que moi j'ai pas votre sang-froid… Pff vous allez me rendre dingue avant la fin…", gémit le Breton.

Du sang-froid? Oui bien sûr… Mais ça aidait plutôt qu'il soit un peu effrayé par l'inconnu, intimidé par Arthur, et que Bohort soit toujours dans les environs… C'était plutôt la peur qui constituait la barrière ultime qui l'empêchait de céder, pas le sang-froid... "J'aurais pas dû vous laisser m'accompagner…", réfléchit tout haut Perceval.

"Si j'étais pas là, à l'heure qu'il est vous seriez perdu quelque part à pleurer votre mère…"

"Quand même pas!"

"Vous savez pas lire une carte Perceval. Vous avez zéro sens de l'orientation. Et de toute façon, si j'étais pas avec vous je serais dingue d'inquiétude. Alors dingue d'un truc ou d'un autre… Bon allez, foutez le camps dans votre lit maintenant…", fit Arthur, relâchant Perceval.

Le Gallois se retourna vers son roi. "Vous êtes fâché?"

"Mais non…" Arthur embrassa tendrement son chevalier sur les lèvres pour bien lui démontrer que non. "Allez vous reposer… Demain je vous emmène visiter la cité."

"OK…" Après un second baiser, Perceval migra dans son lit. "Bonne nuit Sire…"

"Bonne nuit… Et m'appelez plus Sire…"

**SCÈNE 5**: _Le trio est sur un bateau, traversant de l'Italie à direction de Jérusalem_.

Arthur s'accouda à la rambarde et scruta le ciel. Le ciel était dégagé et dans la nuit noire les étoiles étaient nombreuses. Il croisa Bohort en allant vers la cabine

"Bonjour…", fit-il avec un sourire, content de voir Perceval plongé dans la lecture. Le chevalier releva la tête de son livre et répondit à son sourire.

"Ah bonjour… Ça va?"

Arthur balança ses bottes dans un coin et se grugea une place à côté de son chevalier sur la petite couchette. "Ça va, ça va. Bohort a l'air d'aller lui aussi ou c'est moi?"

"Nan ça va mieux. Le capitaine lui a filé des biscuits au gingembre ou un machin comme ça."

"Ah bon... On voit super bien les étoiles dehors, le ciel en est plein ce soir. Vous devriez venir jeter un œil."

"Oui j'irai plus tard…"

"Très bien…" Il était beau ce soir son chevalier … Sous la lumière des chandelles comme ça… "D'où vous sortez ce bouquin au fait? Vous lisez quoi?", demanda-t-il, curieux, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Perceval.

Ce dernier ferma vivement le livre. "Rien de passionnant."

Arthur eut un instant de surprise. Perceval qui lui faisait des cachotteries? C'était de la belle nouveauté ça… D'un geste rapide il subtilisa le livre, ignorant les protestations de son chevalier. "Hop! Voyons voir ce que vous me cachez…" Le Breton fut quelque peu surpris en voyant le titre: "_Ars Amatoria_? Bah vous lisez de drôles de trucs vous…"

"Vous connaissez?"

"Je pense bien… Quand on m'a catapulté centurion j'ai eu droit à l'éducation sentimentale, avec _ce_ bouquin comme lecture obligatoire! Ça vous servira pas à grand-chose. Ça explique aux hommes comment séduire les femmes et inversement… Sinon y'a un chapitre imagé sur les positions au lit… J'imagine que vous vous rinciez l'oeil comme vous savez pas lire le latin…", accusa Arthur avec un grand sourire, moqueur.

Perceval haussa les épaules avec un air gêné. "J'vois pas le mal… Bon vous me le rendez maintenant?"

"Attendez un peu, je me rince l'œil moi aussi..."

"Rendez-le moi…"

"Roh mais attendez enfin…" Arthur se leva pour échapper à Perceval. "Mmmm… Intéressant tout ça…", commenta-t-il

"Sire…", soupira le Gallois, se levant à son tour et tenta de reprendre son bien. Bien qu'Arthur ne voulait pas rendre! Ils se mirent à se chamailler gentiment, et sans être sûr du pourquoi du comment, Perceval se retrouva à cheval sur Arthur qui arborait toujours un sourire malicieux. Au grand dam de Perceval, le Breton avait coincé son livre sous son dos.

"Attendez… On fait un marché d'accord?", proposa Arthur. "Vous me donnez un baiser, et je vous rends votre bouquin."

"C'est pas ça qu'on appelle du chantage?"

"Ouaip! _Ne me sois plus rebelle, Puisque ton cœur est mien. Pour mon mal apaiser, donne-moi donc un baiser_…", chantonna Arthur.

Perceval soupira bruyamment, histoire de jouer le jeu. C'était pas une corvée d'embrasser Arthur… Il se pencha donc et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son amant. "Bon vous me le rendez maintenant?"

"Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça quand même…", ronchonna Arthur pour narguer son chevalier.

Perceval roula des yeux mais consentit à donner ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se pencha sur Arthur et lui donna un baiser languide comme ils n'en avaient pas encore eu le loisir d'échanger.

"Rendez-moi mon bouquin Sire…", murmura le Gallois quand ils se séparèrent.

Arthur sourit et le retira de sous son dos. Il fit mine de le rendre à son chevalier mais décida plutôt de le balancer par terre…

Perceval considéra le livre. Puis Arthur. Ce dernier l'observait, l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait faire. C'était un test? Le ventre noué, il déglutit. Les fantasmes ne font pas le poids quand on chevauche l'objet de ses désirs… Alors il fit son choix.

(_Bout manquant que j'avais pas encore écrit, où ils allaient se mettre aux joyeusetés, mais vite interrompu par Bohort qui débarque sans prévenir et les engueule copieusement de ne pas lui avoir fait assez confiance pour lui confier leur secret_…)

"Oh merde… Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait…"

"On a rien fait, calmez-vous. Bohort va se calmer, vous inquiétez pas…"

"Mais on allait le faire! Et je parlais pas de Bohort…", s'énerva Perceval. Ils auraient foutu en l'air toutes leurs chances de trouver le Graal si Bohort n'était pas arrivé… "Je suis pas digne du Graal…", marmonna le Gallois.

Arthur soupira. Il n'allait pas recommencer avec cette histoire! "Mais arrêtez avec ces conneries à la fin… Vous ÊTES digne du Graal! Si vous vous en êtes pas digne, personne le sera jamais!"

"Mais la vieille a dit que pour en être digne je devais être pur de corps et d'esprit!"

"Justement, qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait cette vieille ruine? Si ça se trouve elle vous a raconté des conneries ! Maintenant que j'y pense, ça me paraît vraiment con. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à foutre les dieux d'avec qui vous vous envoyez en l'air? Vous êtes pur, puceau ou pas!"

"Non…"

"Mais si! Vous êtes pur comme l'agneau qui vient de naître! Vous avez pas de vice! Vous êtes foncièrement bon, vous êtes loyal, humble, sensible, empathique, honnête, intègre, pas rancunier pour deux sous, vous connaissez pas la jalousie ou l'envie… Vous êtes pétri de bonne volonté, vous êtes toujours prêt à aider et à rendre service, vous dites ce que vous pensez et surtout vous pensez tout ce que vous dites… En plus, vous avez les plus beaux yeux de tout l'empire brito-romain… Je dois continuer ?"

Perceval ne dit rien, un peu sonné.

Arthur prit le visage de son chevalier en coupe et le regarda dans les yeux. "Vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel Perceval."

Le Gallois prit le temps d'encaisser tous ces compliments et se jeta dans les bras d'Arthur. Jamais on ne lui avait dit tant de gentils mots…

"N'empêche que malgré tout ça je suis quand même con comme la lune..."

"Mais non… Ne croyez personne qui vous dira que vous êtes con, surtout pas si ça vient de moi… On vous a rien appris de la vie, c'est pas votre faute… Vous savez, l'ignorance c'est l'innocence. Avec l'expérience et la connaissance viennent la stupidité. Et vous, vous en êtes pas là. C'est pour ça qu'en quelque sorte ça me va que vous ne connaissiez rien à rien… J'ai peur que le monde vous pervertisse. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée qu'un jour vous deveniez cynique et blasé, que vous deveniez comme moi… Votre innocence est un cadeau précieux, c'est ça qu'il faut à tout prix sauvegarder, pas votre pucelage. Mais si vous préférez vraiment ne pas prendre de chance, je vais comprendre, et je vais vous aider. Mais je suis persuadé que ce qui vous rend digne du Graal c'est ce qu'il y a là dedans, dans votre cœur, et pas ce qui se passe sous votre ceinture."

"Je préfère attendre…"

"Alors je vais respecter votre décision."

"Merci… Mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompé sur une qualité…"

"Laquelle?"

"L'honnêteté. J'aurais dû en parler à Bohort…Et à Karadoc!"

"Vous prenez pas la tête avec ça… Bon il est trop tard pour Bohort, mais pour Karadoc il sera toujours temps quand on rentrera à Kaamelott. Et puis c'est pas un manque d'honnêteté de mon point de vue. C'est pas comme si ça faisait des années comme Bohort l'a sous-entendu… C'est tout récent vous et moi…"

"C'est vrai…"

"On a le droit de prendre notre temps d'abord avant de crier ça sur tout les toits… Bohort va se calmer et je vais lui expliquer et il comprendra, vous en faites pas."

"D'accord…"

"Allez, rhabillez-vous. Et faites-moi plaisir, rangez-moi ce bouquin…


End file.
